


Taste For It

by OrangeVanilla



Series: I Belong to You [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Feminization, M/M, Panties, Sexual Roleplay, Stockings, spitting, stilettos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeVanilla/pseuds/OrangeVanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, I’m trained in taking care of things that need very careful handling,” Chris says softly, turning to face Sebastian and digging a nail into his palm to stop himself from laughing. He doesn’t really know why he wants to laugh in the first place, but he’ll be damned if that doesn’t stop the urge. “And please, call me Chris. What’s a beautiful little thing like you doing indoors, Ms. Stan?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste For It

**Author's Note:**

> 'okay but imagine them roleplaying during sex & dissolving into stupid giggles. the cheesiest scenarios, like chris is the plumber and sebastian is the lonely housewife that (gasp) cannot pay. there's giggles even as chris bends him over the kitchen counter, trying to stay in character and both of them finding it hot as fuck even as they snort and blush and throw around the most cliche porn lines that they can.'
> 
> evanstanon, i owe you my life. and thus, i give you this fic

Sebastian’s almost asleep on the couch when the doorbell rings. It’s swelteringly hot, and the AC is doing absolutely nothing to ease his exhaustion. He’s notoriously bad with needing constant relief from the summer sun, and today is no exception. It’s honestly cooler outside, but he’s been waiting around all day for the damn _plumber_ to come and fix the sink. The bell ringing is a godsend.

He slips on the couch and adjusts his silky robe, making sure it’s perfectly draped over his shoulders before gliding towards the door. His hair’s tied back, letting the sun glint on the little bit of highlighter he’s dusted over his cheeks. All Sebastian’s wearing under his robe is a pair of red satin panties and his favourite stockings, along with a very carefully chosen pair of stilettos. 

The bell rings again before he opens the door, and Sebastian raises an eyebrow at the apparent eagerness of this plumber. When he does open the door, he’s greeted by what he can only describe as a half naked man with a toolbox in his hand.

“You need someone to snake your pipes?”

Sebastian bursts into giggles, clasping a hand over his mouth and doing his best to not laugh hysterically at his husband’s attempts at being sexy. Chris narrows his eyes and sets his toolbox down, his lips almost curling into a smile as Sebastian struggles to stop laughing. Considering he’s gone to the trouble of buying a toolbox, it’s anticlimactic. 

“Sorry,” Sebastian smiles and takes a step back to allow Chris through, moaning softly as a breeze hits his legs. “It’s such a hot day, I hope you haven’t been too busy, Mr. Evans,” he swoons, biting his lip and closing the door as Chris heads through. His ass looks phenomenal in those jeans, and his back is all tanned and broad and kissable. 

“You’re my last appointment, doll. I can give you my undivided attention,” Chris hums and stands in the hallway, realising he’s managed to leave his toolbox on the fucking doorstep. Shit. He turns to face Sebastian, whistling softly as he looks over his husband and his legs and his effeminate frame. When Seb had mentioned he wanted to play lonely housewife, he definitely wasn’t kidding. “So, what seems to be the problem?”

They both stare at each other in silence for a few moments. Sebastian can’t think of anything sexy for Chris to fix. He can’t even think of anything _un_ sexy for Chris to fix. “I, uh... kitchen. The kitchen sink?” he manages after an extended pause that really highlights that he has no clue how to do this. Chris isn’t faring much better. His damn toolbox is still outside. 

“Can you show me what the problem is, darling?” Chris smiles and heads into the kitchen, biting his lip to stop himself from laughing at the very unsubtle bowl of whipped cream on the table. Sebastian hums and follows swiftly, surprisingly nimble in his six inch heels. Chris is visibly in awe. Sebastian moves like silk in a breeze when he puts his mind to it. 

“It’s definitely the sink. I think maybe it just needs a little attention from those big strong hands,” Sebastian coos softly, resting his back against the counter and splaying himself against the cool marble. Chris notices the lacy top of Sebastian’s stocking peeking from under his robe, and god damn it gets him hard. 

“I’ll just see what I’m working with, huh,” Chris says gently, turning the water on and glancing at Sebastian when it runs like normal. “Well, well.”

Sebastian stops himself from scowling, instead gasping softly and bringing a hand up to his smooth chest. “You fixed it!” he says like Chris has just raised Jesus Christ himself from the dead. He presses against Chris’s warm side, trailing a perfectly manicured fingernail down the length of Chris’s back and humming gently. “You must be so good with your hands, Mr. Evans. I’m sure it would have taken my husband hours to fix it.”

“Well, I’m trained in taking care of things that need very careful handling,” Chris says softly, turning to face Sebastian and digging a nail into his palm to stop himself from laughing. He doesn’t really know why he wants to laugh in the first place, but he’ll be damned if that doesn’t stop the urge. “And please, call me Chris. What’s a beautiful little thing like you doing indoors, Ms. Stan?”

Sebastian blushes softly at the name, resting his hands on Chris’s shoulders and tracing circles into his smooth skin. “My husband gets jealous,” Sebastian says huskily, fluttering his lashes delicately, “he doesn’t like the attention I get. Thinks I act like a little whore.”

Chris raises an eyebrow, daring to hook a finger under the silky tie of Sebastian’s robe and pulling at it lightly. “Well, you’re very beautiful. I can understand him worrying,” Chris hums, moving to press Sebastian against the counter. Sebastian whispers something, and Chris furrows his eyebrows. “Can you... can you repeat that?”

Sebastian giggles softly, murmuring, “You have to ask about payment, duh.” Chris rolls his eyes and presses a hand against Sebastian’s hip.

“Now, Ms. Stan, although I’ve loved spending this time with your gorgeous face,” Chris says with a grin on his face, “I have to ask for money. I have... dogs to feed.”

“Ah, that’s the thing,” Sebastian says with all the pout he can manage, and Chris can’t hold back a chuckle. “My husband’s been away, and I can’t pay you in cash. I’ve just been so caught up in my _sexual needs_ that I- don’t laugh, Chris, I’m taking this seriously!”

Sebastian smacks Chris’s chest as he bursts into fits of laughter, unable to hold back giggles as Chris kisses him through his laughing. “I’m sorry, baby, I just... ‘ _sexual needs_ ’?” he snickers, grinning when Sebastian pouts at him even more. 

“Chris, be serious.”

“Okay. So, Ms. Stan,” Chris drops his voice an octave, sending shivers down Sebastian’s spine, “how am I meant to leave here without any kind of payment?”

“I’m not sure. I’ll have to pay you somehow,” Sebastian licks his lips, fanning himself with his hand slightly because Chris is like a furnace at the best of times, and the summer heat is making things fifty times worse. “Maybe something that can benefit the both of us?”

Chris cocks his head, doing his best to be in control of the situation with Sebastian towering over him in his heels. “Ice would be great.”

“Chris.”

“Maybe some vodka?”

“Chris, I swear to-”

Sebastian squeals as he’s interrupted by one of Chris’s hand resting at his inner thigh and squeezing hard, moaning gently as it melts into a caress. “Your husband’s been ignoring you, sweetheart, hasn’t he?” Chris croons, pulling the sash of Sebastian’s robe open and looking over his tanned body. He’s clearly been making the most of the weather. “Takes a real man to look after this hot little body, yeah? I’m good with my tools, baby, I can get you flowing in no time,”

Sebastian blushes furiously and snorts at Chris’s grin, allowing himself to be turned around and pushed flat against the counter. Chris is the most awful man in the world at role play, but he still at least knows how to please Sebastian. “Oh, please, Chris, I’ve been desperate for a real man to fill me up,” Sebastian purrs like he’s been paid, spreading his legs carefully and whimpering when Chris slips two thick fingers beneath the fabric of his panties. He remembers the plug he’s been wearing just as Chris finds it, pursing his lips and pushing against the smooth surface. “ _Fuck_.”

“You _are_ a desperate little lady, huh,” Chris smirks, groaning softly as Sebastian rolls his hips back against Chris and his fingers. “God, you little treasure. Is it the heat getting to you, or are you always this horny?”

Chris sets a small bottle of lube on the counter, sliding Sebastian’s robe down his shoulders and letting it settle on the floor. He’s remarkably good at using just one hand. “I... I need your cock in my ass, Chris, oh my _God_ ,” Sebastian whimpers as Chris presses the plug against him and rolls it. “Want you to stuff me ‘til I can’t think about anything but your fucking dick!”

Chris’s fingers leave the plug momentarily to slide Sebastian’s panties down, kneeling to pull them all the way down and help Sebastian step out of them. There are hickeys on the inside of Seb’s thighs, a rainbow of purple and yellows littering the creamy skin, untouched by the sun. “Let’s get a looksy, yeah?” Chris grins as he pulls Sebastian’s plug out carefully, sucking in a breath. “Lemme see what I’m working with.”

“Oh my god, you’re _not_ still playing plumber,” Sebastian laughs breathlessly as Chris eases a finger inside him, quickly adding a second when he receives no resistance. Sebastian’s had a plug in him for hours, he’s not really in need of much prep. 

“Hey, ma’am, I’m a plumber. Pretty lady like you should know that I’m here to do a job,” Chris says as he sucks a hickey against the back of Sebastian’s thigh, curling his fingers and smirking when he earns a delicate moan from Seb. “I’m here to snake some fuckin’ pipes, and it’s been brought to my attention that you need a real man to take care of you. Who am I to say no to such a lovely little housewife in need of such- Sebastian, are you laughing at my speech?”

Sebastian’s shaking with laughter against the counter, attempting feebly to muffle it with the cool marble. Chris raises an eyebrow and adds a third finger, pleased with how it interrupts Sebastian’s laughter with a delicious moan. “You’re the weirdest lawyer I’ve ever known,” Sebastian giggles through a gentle whine, gasping when Chris rubs his fingertips against a bundle of nerves. 

“I’m not a lawyer, I’m a plumber,” Chris insists, biting the flesh of Sebastian’s thigh and slipping his fingers out. Sebastian whines at the loss, fluttering his lashes and glancing back at Chris as he drops his jeans.

“A plumber with a _Bentley_.”

A sharp smack to Sebastian’s ass shuts him up, and he grips the counter tight as Chris growls softly against his ear. “I’ll have you know that I’m a fucking phenomenal plumber, and I can fill your cute little hole so good you’ll never need anything else. You want that?”

“Yes...”

“Say it.”

“I-... I want you fill my pipes up real good,” Sebastian snickers against the counter, snorting with laughter when Chris sighs dramatically and picks the lube up. He pops the cap open and coats his dick generously, groaning softly as Sebastian glances back at him. “Am I your cute little twink? Or am your horny little housewife?”

Chris raises an eyebrow and lines himself up against Sebastian’s hole, revelling in the soft keening he makes. “You’re my little fucktoy. Fucking desperate for my cock, aren’t you?” he grunts, pushing in slowly and biting down on Sebastian’s shoulder as he clenches around his dick like a vice. “So tight, honey, yeah...”

Sebastian wants desperately to focus on the blissful fullness in his ass as Chris pushes in, he really does. But all he can think about is awful plumbing jokes, and it’s kind of ruining his time. He giggles every so often because he _can’t help it_. Chris is doing a stellar job of fucking him, he really is, but he can’t stop the barrage of giggles when he starts thinking of Super Mario. 

“Oh my _God_ ,” Chris grins when Sebastian almost loses his footing as he laughs. Sebastian rests his forehead against the marble, grateful for the strong arm around his waist, and keeps laughing like he’s just thought of the funniest joke ever. Chris appreciates that Sebastian’s happy, but he’s halfway inside him at the moment. “What are you even _laughing at_?”

“Ooh, Mario, pound my peach!” Sebastian giggles breathlessly, his tone high pitched and strained after laughing. Chris starts laughing louder than he thought possible during sex, resting against Sebastian and shaking like a tree in a storm. “I’m sorry, Chris, this is just too funny!”

“Oh my god, I love you,” Chris laughs against Sebastian’s skin, kissing in between his shoulder blades when he’s settled from his laughing fit. Sebastian sighs happily, moaning softly when Chris rolls his hips and starts thrusting. “You fucking nerd, I love you so much,”

“That’s a lot coming from a- _fuck_ ing plumber!” Sebastian yelps mid sentence as Chris hits his spot dead on, nudging into the counter and moaning loud as Chris thrusts deeper. “Fuck my tight little hole, yeah!”

“Are we competing with porn noises now?” Chris pants softly, reaching a hand to wrap around Sebastian’s cock and pumping his length in time with each thrust. Sebastian nods and lets out a particularly high pitched moan, grinning as Chris pulls his hair tie out and lets his freshly washed hair frame his face. “You’re my dirty little bitch, huh? You love that cock?” 

“Ah, fuck, it’s too fucking hot!” Sebastian whines, making a small noise of appreciation when Chris grabs a fistful of his hair and tugs his head back, giving him more room to breathe. “Oh god, yes, you’re so fucking big, ah!”

Sebastian’s halfway through a moan when he feels a sudden wetness on his back following a suspicious noise.

“Did you just spit on me?”

Chris grins and licks up Sebastian’s back, spreading the wet feeling further. “My dirty little slut,” he hums, thrusting particularly harshly to stop Sebastian from complaining. “You’re so pretty when you take dick, aren’t you?”

“Fuck,” Sebastian manages, eyes rolling back as heat starts pooling and he keens like a kitten. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he starts repeating like a mantra on every thrust that slams into his prostate, his footing slipping a little when Chris speeds his hand up.

“Come for me, little whore,” Chris groans, tugging harshly on Sebastian’s hair and smirking when Sebastian does as he’s told with a wail, twitching weakly under him as his orgasm hits like a ton of bricks. He still manages to giggle softly, even through shuddering and moaning. “Bad little housewife, aren’t you? Getting nailed by the fucking plumber, huh?” 

“Can’t help it,” Sebastian purrs sweetly, clenching deliciously around Chris’s cock and still moaning with every thrust as they start faltering. “Fuck, want you to come in me. Breed me, yeah, fucking come in me and let it drip down my fucking thighs and clean it up with your tongue- _fuck_!”

Chris comes with a shout, an iron grip in Sebastian’s hair as he slows to still his hips, hot spurts releasing into Sebastian’s hole, and Sebastian takes it like he was made to. “You’re fucking filth,” Chris chuckles through heavy panting, resting his forehead between Sebastian’s shoulder blades and breathing deeply against his warm skin. It’s uncomfortably hot, but neither of them cares. 

“Says the one who spat on me, Mario,” Sebastian giggles, whining softly as Chris pulls out and drops to his knees once again. “What are you- _oh_!”

Chris’s tongue is flat against his hole, hot and wet, and Sebastian’s half wondering is Chris is about to start rimming him at a time like this. He starts lapping at his hole at the world’s most leisurely pace, dipping his tongue in every so often, and it starts driving Sebastian fucking _crazy_. 

“Chris, fuck, what in the name of Jesus Christ above are you doing?” he whimpers, swallowing hard when he feels the familiar _push_ of a plug at his hole. He moans and shifts a little in protest, but he lets Chris do as he pleases. He licks as Sebastian’s thighs as he eases the plug in, kissing sloppily at the flushed skin and grinning at the soft mewls Sebastian makes. 

“There. All done, beautiful,” Chris says happily once Sebastian’s snugly full. Sebastian wiggles his hips experimentally, moaning at the feeling of being almost uncomfortably full of anything other than Chris’s cock. “Oh, I have a secret to tell you.”

Sebastian glances down idly, raising an eyebrow when Chris doesn’t move from his place on the floor, instead kissing down to his still stocking clad ankles and looking completely besotted with Sebastian. Whatever he’s into. “What?”

“I’m not actually a plumber. I’ve been your husband this whole time.”

Sebastian groans softly and rolls his eyes. “You’re literally the most annoying man ever,” he says fondly, giggling as Chris slides a stocking down and starts leaving hickeys wherever he feels like. He’s glad he shaved his legs. 

“I had you fooled, didn’t I?” Chris grins, chuckling softly when Sebastian turns carefully so he can watch gentle hickeys being sucked over his calves. “God damn, I love your legs.”

“I know. You’ve got taste, honey; of course you love my legs.” Sebastian hums and rests a stiletto clad foot against Chris’s shoulder, giggling when his eyebrow raises. “Keep kissing.”

Chris grins and sinks his teeth into the soft flesh of Sebastian’s calf, chuckling when Seb gasps and tangles his fingers in Chris’s hair. “Get your ass on the floor, babe.”

“Do I have to?”

Rather than answering, Chris grabs Sebastian hips and pulls him down easily, ignoring the whines of protest. “You earned a fucking spanking for that, disobeying me.”

“Ooh, have I been a bad little wife?” Sebastian giggles, curling up in Chris’s lap and batting his lashes at his husband. Chris hums softly and kisses Sebastian’s throat, open mouthed and wet, and Sebastian sighs dreamily at the feeling. “If we ever do roleplaying again, you’re not being a plumber.”

“Fine, I’ll be a porn star. We can match.”

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy. my wifi got cut off so i'm uploading this using my mobile data and my hotspot. but i got this prompt just in time to copy & paste it into a word document, and this happened. oh boy oh boy.  
> this is still definitely part of the I Belong to You verse (bc it's my FAVE), but i wanted to write something a little more lighthearted and fucking nerdy as all hell, because they do have a very happy marriage  
> (watch the next part of this series be sad as hell. just watch. it'll happen.)
> 
> as always, my tumblr url is [buckys--plums](buckys--plums.tumblr.com) if you feel like leaving me some prompts!!


End file.
